This invention relates to flexible duct assemblies. The invention is especially concerned with exhaust nozzle assemblies particularly, but not exclusively, for rocket motors, for example rocket motors using solid propellants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flexible duct assembly. It is a subsidiary object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an exhaust nozzle assembly which is adjustable to alter the thrust vector produced by the nozzle, and thereby provide guidance for a missle to which the nozzle assembly is attached.